Good Times With Weapons
by LittleAliceinWonderland
Summary: A cute one-shot about how Craig's gang got their weapons. Based on the episode, "Good Times with Weapons".


**A/N: I know most of you imagine the characters as anime characters when reading fan fictions, but please do imagine them as their original versions in this one. Thank you~**

"Wow, we should get our own weapons too!" Token said excitedly once Craig slammed the door shut after the four main boys showed off their original ninja weapons which irritated the raventte.

"Screw that. Let's go continue our game." Craig said bitterly, referring to the game 'Guitar Hero' as he headed to the living room. Clyde looked at Token then shrugged and followed their leader without a single word.

"But those weapons look so kick-ass!" Token continued, following his friends who are now wearing their guitar straps. "We should go to that fair the guys mentioned and get our own weapons! We can be ninjas like them!"

"No way. Weapons aren't that cool, Token." Craig denied as he continued his game with Clyde, obviously trying to deny his thoughts about how cool Stan and the other guys look with their weapons.

"Stan and the other guys look pretty cool with them." Clyde, as if reading their leader's mind, participated in the conversation, his eyes still focusing on the game.

"They look retarded to me." Craig replied, obviously getting pissed off.

"Oh please, you're just a faggot who can't accept the fact that he can't afford ninja weapons because he lacks the power of awesomeness unlike Stan and those other guys." Clyde suddenly said, still focused on the game. Craig stopped playing (and is losing his points which is too bad since he's already beating the brunette) and looked at his brown haired friend, who was still centralized on the game, with a surprised weirden out look.

"Fine, let's go get those fucking weapons." The raventte grunted, dropping the guitar on the floor.

Once they reached the fair, the three boys began to search around for the specific weapon booth that Stan and the other guys mentioned to them earlier. "This place is so big… It could be anywhere!" Token exclaimed in worry, looking around the crowded fair.

"Oh there's Tweek." Clyde pointed at the blonde boy who was just passing by. "Hey Tweek! Over here!"

He managed to grab the spazzy boy's attention who now approached them, still twitchy as he is.

"H-Hey guys!" he greeted them. "What are you—ACK! –up to?"

"We're looking for the booth that sells weapons." Craig informed him."Do you have any idea where we can find it?"

_Silence…_

"W-What are you… What are you going to do—ACK! –with that booth?" the twitchy boy asked curiously. The three boys looked at each other, not sure if they should tell their friend that they're planning to buy weapons. There's a possibility that the blonde might tell this to someone and the news might reach their parents. Once their parents discovered that they're going to buy weapons, then it's 'bye-bye' to their cool and awesome reputation.

"B-Because…" Clyde stammered, looking anywhere but Tweek.

"…Token finds the guys selling weapons really hot. Clyde and I are planning to hook him up with that dude." Craig quickly covered up.

"What?" Token asked, appalled.

"Yeah. Token is really into old men lately. And now, he's in love with the weapon dude." Their leader nodded.

Tweek stared at them.

"R-Really?" he asked, looking at Token for confirmations. Clyde and Craig glanced at their dark friend, hoping that he will just play along. Token looked back at them then sighed.

"Yes." He said through gritted teeth. "I'm gay. I really like that guy and I fantasize him every night."

_Silence…_

"Sweeeeet." Clyde said in an amused mocking tone which made Token glare at him.

"O-Oh… I see—ACK!" Tweek twitched.

"So, do you know where the booth is?" Craig asked hopefully.

"Yep!"

"Where is it then?"

"It's at…" Tweek began but suddenly stopped, as if hesitating and uncertain about what he's going to say next. "S-Sorry guys. I knew where it was b-but I forgot just about f-five seconds ago. Sorry."

The three boys just stared at him.

"Are you kidding me?" Token asked, obviously pissed off.

"You forgot where it was just a few seconds ago?" Craig asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "How is that even possible?"

"I-I'm not a—ACK!—forgetful person!" Tweek quickly defended himself nervously, shaking wildly. "Please don't get mad! I just f-forgot!" Before any of the boys could say a word, the spazzy boy quickly ran away, screaming, "DON'T JUDGE ME!"

"…."

"What a weird kid." Craig blinked.

"What a weird pussy." Clyde bluntly said which caused the two to look at him.

"Let's try asking Jimmy." Token recommended, pointing at the handicapped boy who was just barely standing there with a smile. "Yo, Jimmy!"

Jimmy looked at them and his crooked smile brightened as he tried to approach them.

"Why h-hi there, f-f-f-fellows! Lovely weather we're having, h-huh?" he asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, whatever." Craig began. "Listen, we're looking for this booth that sells awesome weapons. Do you have any idea we can find that booth?"

Jimmy stared at them for a while then asked curiously, "G-Gee, f-f-f-fellows… What are you up to this time?".

"Well, you see…. Token is—" Craig began, about to repeat their previous excuse.

"We're going to buy weapons and play with them." Token suddenly admitted.

"DUDE!" Craig yelled angrily, hitting the dark boy on the shoulder.

"No way!" Token shook his head. "I am NOT going to lie about my sexuality again! One embarrassment was enough!"

Craig flipped him off.

"B-But fellows…" Jimmy said, ignoring their strange argument. "You can't play with w-w-wea… weapo~… w-w-weapons. You can get yourselves hurt!"

"That's the _thrill._" Craig reasoned out. "Promise that you won't tell our parents."

"Well I-I can't let you guys play with w-w-weapons. You're my friends and I c-can't let you g-g-get hurt!" the handicapped boy asserted in pure worry. No wonder he's the nicest boy in class.

"You can join us if you want." Craig offered, getting pretty impatient.

"G-Gee, fellows… I don't know—"

"Don't be such a pussy, Jimmy." Clyde suddenly said in a blunt tone which made his friends look at him with raised brows. "Grow a dick and join us."

Jimmy's jaw dropped in shock.

"T-Thanks for letting me join your gang, f-f-fellows!" Jimmy said happily as he led the three boys to their destination.

"Well, we do need an extra member since Stan and those guys outnumber us." Craig shrugged.

"Well, h-here we are." Jimmy said once they finally reached the weapon booth. The boys grinned excitedly as they advanced towards the guy behind the booth.

"Excuse me." Craig tiptoed and tapped the booth to get the guy's attention. "We would like to buy some weapons please. The deadlier, the better."

"Well sure thing, little boy!" The guy nodded. "But you need to be with your parents if you want to buy these babies."

The boys' smiles faded.

"P-Parents?" Craig asked.

"That's right!"

_Silence…_

"Hold on." Craig quickly turned to his friends and the four of them formed a secret circle to keep other people from eavesdropping to their conversation (as if anyone cares what these four kids are talking about).

"Great, we need our parents' permission." Craig rolled his eyes.

"What do we do now?" Token questioned.

"Well, there's no way I'm letting that fat-Cartman-ass think he and the other guys are the only cool kids in South Park." Craig hissed. "So we should pretend to be brothers and cry our hearts out".

"W-Why would we c-c-cry?" Jimmy asked confusedly.

"Because our parents are dead." Craig simply answered his question.

"Okay." Token nodded.

"Easy." Jimmy agreed.

"Hold on…" Clyde began. "We're going to… lie?"

"We don't have a choice, Clyde." Craig insisted, knowing his friend's high sense of morality.

"B-But I can't cry!" The brunette exclaimed in concern. "I can't do that!"

"What are you talking about? You cry all the time." Craig impatiently hissed at his brown-haired friend.

"Yeah but I can't PRETEND to cry." Clyde explicated. "I'm not a good actor and—"

Craig suddenly cut him off by punching him on the arm. Clyde's eyes widened in shock as he looked at the raven-haired boy who was just waiting for his reaction. So were the others. Clyde slowly started sobbing uncontrollably.

Sobs turned to cries

Cries turned to wails.

After a few minutes, they finally got their weapons.

Now they're ready to kick some ass.

**A/N: Please don't take jokes too seriously. I'm not against homosexuals or anything.**

**If you have any nice idea of a South Park plot, you can request me to write it for you. _But, _I do not accept anime/yaoi fanfics. I only write SP fanfics that are realistic. Thank you~ :D **

**Reviews are love~  
><strong>


End file.
